We'd Fight For You
by kimsuho522
Summary: Aku akan berhenti disini demi kalian dan mimpi kalian. Dan juga demi para penggemar kita. Aku mencintai kalian dan terimakasih atas cinta kalian. Aku berhenti bukan karena aku menyerah. Tetapi biarkan aku melindungi kalian semua untuk terakhir kalinya. We are always one… Saranghaja EXO, EXO L… I Love You… Suho & EXO. Based on MV Sing For You.
1. Chapter 1

We'd Fight For You

Cast: Suho/Chanyeol/Sehun/EXO [OT9]

Genre: Hurt/Friendship

Summary:

 _Aku akan berhenti disini demi kalian dan mimpi kalian. Dan juga demi para penggemar kita.  
Aku mencintai kalian dan terimakasih atas cinta kalian.  
Aku berhenti bukan karena aku menyerah.  
Tetapi biarkan aku melindungi kalian semua untuk terakhir kalinya.  
We are always one… Saranghaja EXO, EXO L… I Love You…_

 **…**

Pagi itu, di sebuah kamar yang ber-catkan warna putih bersih terdapat dua buah kasur, duduk seorang pria jangkung namun kurus di salah satu kasurnya. Dia duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dan terdapat tulisan yang terlihat tidak asing baginya.

Terlihat dari wajahnya, tulisan tersebut bukanlah tulisan yang berisikan puisi yang indah atau lagu yang indah. Tulisan itu sepertinya sangat menusuk hatinya. Matanya Nampak berkaca-kaca dan memerah menahan tangis setiap membaca setiap kata, setiap kalimat, dan setiap baris dari sang penulis.

Buku tersebut adalah sebuah buku diary dari orang yang sangat dia kenal. Bahkan sangat ia sayang seperti hyung kandungnya sendiri. Orang yang sudah bersama dengannya lebih dari 7 tahun. Orang yang selalu melindunginya sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SM Ent hingga tadi malam saat ia akan tidur. Saat ia melihat orang tersebut tersenyum kepadanya sambil menyenandungkan sebait lullaby sebelum mimpi menjemputnya ke dunia alam sadarnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari itu adalah hal detik terakhir ia melihat orang tersebut sebelum pagi ini orang itu menghilang.

 _Pluk…_

Buku itu terjatuh dari kedua tangannya setelah ia membaca kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di atas kertasnya.

Dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar yang telah ia bagi selama tiga tahun dengan hyungnya tersebut.

 _Drap… Drap… Drap…_

"K-kyungsoo hyung… Minseokie hyung… h-hyungdeul…"

Ia berhenti di ruang TV sambil terus memanggil semua hyung-nya. Saat salah seorang hyung-nya keluar dari dapur dan menghampirinya, ia tidak lagi dapat membendung air matanya dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh hyung mungilnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Sehunie?" Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang menghampirinya, menghampiri Sehun, magnae-nya yang berteriak memanggil mereka semua dari ruang TV.

Member lain berhamburan keluar dari ruangan masing-masing saat mendengar suara teriakan Sehun yang tidak terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia malah menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya.

Air matanya membasahi bahu sempit kyungsoo yang terlapisi kaos putih. Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya dapat mengusap punggung kurus magnaenya tersebut sambil terus bertanya lirih. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Sehunie?"

Minseok yang paling tua diantara mereka, akhirnya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Ia mengusap lengan kurus Sehun dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menuntun tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih tingginya menuju sofa hitam yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Dia menyandarkan kepala Sehun kepada bahunya yang lebih kekar dari bahu Sehun dan terus mengusap lengan kiri dan sisi kiri kepala Sehun.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sehunie? Kenapa kamu berteriak dipagi hari seperti ini dan menangis? Apa Junmyeon memarahi mu?" Semua akhirnya menyadari jika tidak ada Junmyeon, leader mereka di antara mereka saat ini.

Padahal biasanya, Junmyeon akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri membernya yang terlibat masalah atau berteriak memanggil mereka seperti Sehun saat ini.

Mendengar nama Junmyeon disebut oleh Minseok, Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Minseok dengan matanya yang penuh air mata.

"Junmyeon hyung, tidak ada di kamarnya" Ucapnya dengan bibir dan suara yang bergetar.

Minseok mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Junmyeon tidak ada di kamar kalian? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di lantai dihadapan Sehun dan Minseok bersama Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin, menggelengkan kepalanya seperti tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin Junmyeonie hyung sudah bangun. Ini terlalu pagi untuknya bangun" Ujarnya dengan suara beratnya. Dan diaminin dengan anggukan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Junmyeon hyung pergi… Dan dia tidak membawa handphone, dompet, ataupun jumpernya. Padahal di luar sedang turun salju" Lanjut Sehun yang kini sudah lebih dapat mengontrol emosinya. "Kita harus mencarinya hyung. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya ia hanya memakai hoodienya yang tipis"

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang keluar mencari udara segar. Belakangan ini dia sangat sibuk untuk comeback winter kita kan" Ujar Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

Namun Sehun Nampak makin panic. "Tidak… Ia tidak keluar mencari angin. Dia pergi hyung… Dia meninggalkan kita semua…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Namun ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat kembali ke kamarnya. Semua menatapnya aneh. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dan kembali ketengah-tengah mereka sambil membawa sebuah buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Jongdae hyung coba baca ini" Ia menyerahkan buku yang telah ia buka dihalamnya yang tadi.

Jongdae hanya dapat mengerenyit bingung namun tetap menuruti permintaan Sehun.

"Semuanya… Maafkan aku…" Jongdae mulai membacanya dan semua menyimak dengan seksama.

Dia menarik napas sebentar setelah memahami beberapa bait yang ia yakini bukan merupakan sesuatu yang bagus isinya untuk dibacakan.

Dan ia mulai kembali melanjutkannya setelah sekilas menatap semua teman-temannya.

" _Aku bukanlah pemimpin yang baik untuk kalian.  
Aku telah gagal melindungi kalian semua.  
Aku gagal menjadi guardian untuk kalian.  
Aku gagal menjaga EXO dan kalian._

 _Aku hanya orang lemah…  
Aku cengeng…  
Aku hanya dapat membiarkan kalian terluka.  
Aku tidak dapat menjaga kalian agar tetap sehat dan gembira._

 _Aku tidak mampu menjaga keutuhan kelompok kita.  
Aku membiarkan ketiga saudara kita meninggalkan kita.  
Aku membuat mereka pergi karena ketidak mampuanku melindungi kalian.  
Aku membiarkan mereka terluka dan tersiksa._

 _Maafkan aku… Maafkan kelemahanku…  
Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan ini semua.  
Aku tidak dapat membiarkan kalian terus terluka karena ketidak becusanku.  
Aku harus berhenti dari semua ini.  
Dari mimpiku... Demi mimpi EXO, mimpi kalian semua._

 _Kalian berhak mendapatkan pemimpin yang lebih baik daripada aku.  
Kalian berhak menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku.  
Kalian berhak melanjutkan mimpi kalian bersama orang yang dapat mewujudkannya.  
Dan orang itu bukan aku…_

 _Aku pergi…_

 _Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian.  
Bukan karena aku lelah atau muak dengan ini semua.  
Bukan karena aku menyerah.  
Tetapi ini demi kalian. Ini demi mimpi kalian semua.  
Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk terakhir kali untuk melindungi kalian._

 _Terimakasih untuk cinta kalian.  
Terimakasih untuk tawa yang telah kalian bagikan kepadaku.  
Terimakasih untuk kenangan indah yang tak akan bisa aku lupakan.  
Terimakasih telah mengajariku tentang semangat dan mimpi._

 _Aku mencintai kalian…  
Aku mencintai EXO-L…_

 _Tolong sampaikan maaf ku untuk EXO-L  
Juga untuk Kris, Luhan, dan Tao…_

 _We are always one… Saranghaja…_

 _I Love You…_ "

Setelah Jongdae selesai membaca kalimat terakhir tersebut, mereka semua terdiam. Hanya terdengar sesenggukan lirih dari mereka semua. Mereka semua menangis. Mereka bersedih. Mereka tidak menyangka, Junmyeon yang selama ini selalu menyemangati mereka saat mereka terjatuh dan lelah, yang selalu membela kesalahan mereka, selalu menjaga mereka, dan selalu tersenyum lembut atas semua kenakalan mereka, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kita harus mencarinya…" Suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya. "Iya… Kita harus mencarinya. Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi"

"Aku hanya ingin Junmyeon hyung menjadi pemimpinku. Bukan yang lain. Kita harus mencegahnya meninggalkan kita" Sehun berdiri dan semua pun berdiri.

 _Drrrrttt…_

Tiba-tiba Handphone Minseok bergetar dan semua memandang kearahnya. Mereka semua berharap itu merupakan telpon dari Junmyeon. Minseok langsung merogoh kantong celana panjang hitamnya dan menggeser tombol hijaunya tanpa melihat ID penelponnya terlebih dahulu.

"Junmyeon…" Serunya.

Namun wajahnya berubah keruh saat tau yang menelponnya ternyata bukan Junmyeon.

"Yixing… Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Junmyeon memberimu pesan singkat? Apa katanya?" Semua menatap Minseok. Minseok yang mengerti maksud teman-temannya, langsung me-loud speaker HPnya.

"Junmyeon tadi pagi memberiku pesan tetapi aku baru sempat membukanya sekarang" Suara lembut Yixing terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Dia hanya bilang Maaf… Terimakasih… dan Aku menyayangimu. Dan ia berpesan agar aku tidak sakit, jangan lupa makan dan minum vitamin. Juga jangan lupa kembali ke-dorm" Yixing terdiam sebentar. "Tetapi saat aku akan menelponya untuk menanyakan maksudnya. HPnya tak dapat dihubungin. Dan aku menghubungimu, hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Yixing.

Minseok menghela napas pelan. "Junmyeon menghilang, Xing" Ujarnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Terdengar suara bergetar dan khawatir dari Yixing.

"Ia menghilang. Dia bilang dia ingin pergi. Ia pergi meninggalkan kita. Tanpa membawa baju, dompet, ataupun HPnya" Tangan Minseok bergetar menahan emosinya. "Kami baru akan mencarinya"

"Kenapa ia ingin pergi? Kenapa Junmyeon ingin meninggalkan kita? Hyung… Teman-teman… tolong cari dia. Tolong tahan dia pergi. Dia tidak boleh pergi. Aku baru akan pulang dan merayakan natal bersama kalian. Aku ingin berkumpul lagi bersama kalian saat malam natal, hyung" Ujar Yixing. Terdengar suara sesenggukan Yixing yang menunjukkan ia telah menangis diseberang sana.

"Iyaa, Xing. Kami akan mencarinya dan membawanya pulang. Kita akan bersama saat malam natal nanti. Kami berjanji" Ujar Minseok lembut untuk menenangkan Yixing.

Yixing mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian. Aku ingin segera pulang sekarang untuk mencarinya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, hyung. Maafkan aku…"

"Bekerja lah yang baik disana, Xing. Turuti permintaan Junmyeon. Kami akan selalu mengabarimu tentang semua perkembangan Junmyeon disini. Jangan terlalu khawatir dan membuatmu tidak fokus. Junmyeon akan merasa semakin bersalah nanti"

"Iyaa hyung… Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin disini demi EXO, demi kita semua, dan demi Junmyeon. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian dan EXO-L"

"Aku akan menutup telponnya sekarang. Kami akan mencarinya sebelum salju turun semakin lebat dan ia masih berada diluar dengan cuaca seperti ini".

Yixing mengangguk. Dan segera ia sadar kalau Minseok tidak dapat melihatnya. "Baiklah hyung. Tolong kabari aku perkembangannya. Kumohon jangan ada yang ditutupi dari ku. Aku menyayangi kalian. Dan katakan kepada Junmyeon nanti, tunggu aku pulang. Aku akan segera pulang dan aku menyayanginya"

"Ya… Aku akan mengatakan itu kepadanya" Dan setelah itu sambungan telpon mereka pun terputus.

"Kemana kita akan mencarinya?" Tanya Jongin.

Minseok menatap semua dongsaengnya. "Kita berpencar. Cari kemanapun tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi. Dorm sunbaenim, ruang latihan, taman, sungai han, ataupun rumahnya. Kita harus membawanya pulang kembali ke sini"

Semua mengangguk dan mulai keluar dari dorm dan berpencar mencari Junmyeon.

'Junmyeon hyung… Jangan pergi… Tunggu kami. Kami akan membawamu kembali pulang'

-TBC-

Holaaa... ^^ Aku penulis baru di FFn ini. Dan ini FF pertamaku di sini. Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini.  
Silahkan memberi saran dan kritik. Tetapi tetap menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan no bash yaa ^^Tolong berikan review yang baik untuk ceritaku agar aku dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada di chap selanjutnya ^^

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV baru EXO. Sing For You... MV itu sangat menyentuh. Kalian setuju kan? Lagunya juga sangat indah dah sedih. Aku mendengarkannya sepanjang hari sejak lagu itu dirilis hingga saat ini. Karena itu aku ingin membuat cerita berdasarkan dengan salah satu adegan di MV tersebut T^T

Semoga cerita ini mengena untuk kalian semua...

Sekian dari ku... Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca apalagi me-reviewnya... Kamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

We'd Fight For You

Cast: Suho/Chanyeol/Sehun/ EXO [OT9]

Genre: Hurt/Friendship

Sumamary: Dadaku berdetak dengan cepat. Saat aku semakin meyakini aku mengenali sosok itu. Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam dan hanya menggunakan hoodie hitam tipis sebagai penghalau dinginnya udara pagi ini.

Dia adalah orang yang aku cari saat ini. Orang yang sangat ingin aku temui saat ini.

Junmyeon hyung…

...

Salju turun dengan lebat di kota Seoul pagi itu. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Seoul dengan cuaca seperti itu.

Kecuali satu orang. Seorang pria muda yang terlihat masih berusia dipertengahan duapuluhan. Berambut cokelat muda terang berantakan. Dia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah berat. Hanya dengan memakai baju turtle neck hitam dan hoodie hitam tipis membalut tubuhnya, ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan udara dingin kala itu.

Beruntung saat itu masi sangat pagi. Dia tidak akan khawatir jika ada orang yang mengenalinya karena belum banyak orang bahkan nyaris tidak ada orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Atau bahkan dia tidak peduli jika ada yang mengenalinya sekalipun.

Dia berjalan terus tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Ia hanya berjalan kemana kakinya melangkah membawanya. Hingga di sebuah taman ia berhenti. Dia masih menunduk di depan sebuah ayunan. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah sangat merah karena kedinginan. Dia memegang besi penyanggah ayunan tersebut. Suhu dingin yang menjalar dari besi-besi itu hingga ketangannya pun sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi.

Dia terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Hingga bahunya yang turun lemah sedari tadi bergetar dan terlihat bulir-bulir air mata turun dari kedua matanya dan membasahi pipinya yang sudah memucat dan bibirnya yang sudah membiru.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot. Dia terduduk lemah di depan ayunan tersebut masih dengan kepala menunduk dan menangis. Tidak ada raungan keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya sesenggukan lemah terdengar dan terbawa angin yang semakin kencang berhembus.

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terjatuh lemah disisi tubuhnya terkepal dan ia taruh diatas pahanya yang hanya terbalut celana bahan hitam yang tak kalah tipis dengan pakaiannya.

"Mianhae… Mianhae…" Perlahan terdengar suara lemah dari bibirnya yang semakin bergetar karena tangis dan udara dingin.

Kata-kata tersebut terus terulang. Suaranya lemah, bergetar, dan menyiratkan begitu banyak luka dan. kelelahan. Jika ada yang mendengarnya, mereka akan merasakan jutaan kesedihan dibalik suaranya itu.

Salju semakin lebat turun. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya kini tertutupi salju. Buih-buih asap putih pun semakin terlihat jelas keluar dari setiap helaan napasnya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih hangat.

...

Sehun POV

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan perasaan yang tidak enak mengganjal dihati ku. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sesedih dan sesepi ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam hatiku.

Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat di atas meja hyungku, Junmyeon hyung.

Awalnya aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Aku tahu itu adalah buku pribadi milik Junmyeon hyung. Dan seharusnya aku tidak berhak melihatnya. Itu bukan hal yang akan disukai oleh Junmyeon hyung. Ia akan marah kalau tahu aku melihat privasinya.

Tetapi entah mengapa hatiku yang paling dalam menyuruhku untuk mengambil buku yang agak terbuka itu. Beberapa saat aku mengalami perang batin dengan diriku sendiri. Saat akal sehatku melarang ku untuk mengambilnya, tetapi hatiku mengingankan aku untuk mengambilnya.

Akhirnya hati kecilku lah yang menang. Perlahan aku mengambil buku tersebut. Aku membawanya kembali ke kasurku. Dan aku mulai membaca setiap kalimat yang tertuang di atas kertasnya. Aku membacanya dengan seksama. Tidak inginku kehilangan arti dari setiap katanya.

Setelah aku selesai membacanya, kedua tanganku seperti kebas. Buku tersebut jatuh begitu saja dari kedua tanganku. Hatiku terasa perih setelah membacanya. Aku terdiam sesaat, meresapi kembali isi dari tulisan yang baru saja aku baca. Hati ku sesak. Aku ingin menangis, tetapi tidak setetespun air mata mampu aku keluarkan. Aku ingin berteriak, tetapi aku seperti tidak dapat menemukan suaraku sendiri. Kehampaan itu semakin terasa. Rasa kehilangan itu semakin nyata.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasa, aku kembali menemukan sedikit tenagaku dan suaraku. Hal pertama yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berteriak memanggil semua hyungku yang ada di dorm. Dan aku berjalan, nyaris berlari menuju ruang TV kami. Kyungsoo hyung menjadi yang pertama menghampiriku. Saat aku melihatnya, aku seperti melihat tumpuanku. Aku merengkuh tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukanku. Aku menangis. Menumpahkan semua air mata yang sedari tadi tidak dapat aku keluarkan.

Semua bertanya mengapa aku menangis. Tetapi aku tidak mampu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku bingung harus mengatakan bagaimana kepada mereka semua. Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana.

Minseok hyung mengambil alih tubuhku dari pelukan Kyungsoo hyung. Ia membawaku menuju sofa kami. Dia menenangkanku dengan membela lengan dan kepalaku. Aku sedikit merasakan ketenangan darinya. Dari hyung tertuaku. Dan semua mulai mengitari kami. Semua menatapku penasaran. Dan aku kembai kekamar untuk mengambil buku yang tadi aku jatuhkan. Meminta Jongdae hyung untuk membacakan isinya.

Setelah semua mengerti apa yang terjadi, mereka semua terdiam. Termasuk aku juga. Kami semua seperti kehilangan akal kami. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian suara sesengkukan lirih mulai terdengar. Sedari tadi kami semua menangis dalam diam.

Dan akhirnya suara berat Chanyeol hyung memecahkan keheningan kami. "Kita harus mencarinya…"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol hyung. Dia menghapus airmatanya. "Iya… Kita harus mencarinya. Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi" Ujarnya mantap meski ada getaran kesedihan terdengar disana.

Aku seperti menemukan kembali sedikit semangatku dan keyakinanku setelah mendengar perkataan mereka. "Aku hanya ingin Junmyeon hyung menjadi pemimpinku. Bukan yang lain. Kita harus mencegahnya meninggalkan kita" Ujarku.

Ya … Aku hanya ingin Junmyeon hyung seorang. Dia adalah yang terbaik. Aku tahu itu. Aku harus menmukannya dan mengatakan, jika apa yang ia katakana adalah salah. Ia tidak lemah. Ia tidak gagal. Dia adalah yang terkuat diantara kami. Bukan kuat hanya secara fisik. Tetapi hati. Hatinya adalah yang terkuat. Dan karena dia kami masih bisa ada dipuncak tertinggi seperti saat ini. Dia sudah sangat melindungi kami selama ini. Dia selalu dapat menunjukan kami jalan yang benar yang harus kami lalui, untuk menuju kesuksesan kami.

Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi kami untuk mengembalikan dia kesemangatnya yang telah hilang. Harus menumbuhkan kembali semangat dan percaya dirinya, seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama ini kepada kami. Ini adalah waktunya bagi kami untuk membalas semua kerja keras dan kebaikannya. Waktunya bagi kami berjuang untuk dirinya. Dan waktu bagi kami untuk melindunginya. Melindungi mimpinya yang juga adalah mimpi kami.

Junmyeon hyung… Jangan pergi… Tunggu kami. Kami akan membawamu kembali pulang.

Sehun POV END…

...

Author POV

Mereka semua berpencar. Ada yang menuju gedung SM, ruang latihan mereka, dorm para sunbaenim, rumah teman Junmyeon yang mereka tahu, sungai han, lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain basket disaat mereka belum seterkenal saat ini, café tempat mereka sering mengobrol santai dulu, dan taman yang sering mereka kunjungi bersama Junmyeon saat masih training dulu.

Baekhyun POV

Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk dalam hidupku. Lebih buruk daripada saat aku mendengar ketiga temanku pergi meninggalkan group kami.

Orang yang aku percayai sangat kuat selama ini. Orang yang aku selalu jadikan tempat sandaraan saat aku mengalami masa-masa sulit. Orang yang selalu aku jadikan panutan semangat dan kerja kerasnya. Ia mendadak menghilang dari dorm kami dengan meninggalkan sebuah tulisan yang begitu menyayat hati kami.

Aku merasa bodoh karena selama ini tidak pernah menyadari jika dirinya sangat rapuh. Lebih rapuh dari kami. Selama ini kami semua, dan aku yang paling utama, selalu memberinya beban karena ulah kami. Aku sering membuatnya susah. Karena kebodohanku yang tidak dapat memahami kesulitannya.

Aku bodoh karena tidak dapat merasakan kesedihannya dan beban berat yang ia pikul sendirian. Aku harusnya menyadari sejak awal. Dia pemimpin kami. Sudah pasti ia yang paling berat menghadapi ini semua daripada kami. Kesedihan dan kesulitan kami tidak sebanding dengan dirinya.

Ia selalu membantu kami disaat kami ada didalam masa-masa sulit. Ia selalu menyemangati kami dan membantu kami memikul beban kami. Tetapi saat ia sendiri yang mengalami itu semua, siapa dari antara kami yang membantunya? Tidak ada… Dia sama sekali tidak membagi beban nya kepada kami. Ia selalu tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan kami dengan begitu mudahnya mempercayai senyumannya.

Jika kami mau lebih peka, di dalam sorot matanya terdapat begitu banyak luka, keletihan, dan beban yang terpancar. Di dalam senyumnya, ada kegetiran dan kepalsuan di sana. DI setiap hela napasnya ada kelelahan yang sangat teramat terasa.

Tetapi kami terlalu mementingkan dan memikirkan diri kami sendiri sehingga kami tidak dapat merasakannya.

Ia tidak akan membagi kesulitannya kepada kami. Dia tidak akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada kami. Dia tidak akan menunjukan lukanya kepada kami. Seharusnya kami tahu itu dan kami menyadarinya. Kami seharusnya dapat melindunginya seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada kami selama ini.

Dan saat ini dia telah menghilang. Dia pergi begitu saja. Ia pergi begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah tulisan yang sangat menyayat hati kami.

Kami sekarang mencarinya. Dan ingin membawanya kembali kepada kami. Kami semua hanya menginginkannya yang memimpin kami. Hanya ia yang dapat. Tidak orang lain. Hanya Kim Junmyeon, pemimpin kami satu-satunya. Bukan orang lain, bukan siapapun.

Baekhyun POV END

...

Author POV

Baekhyun pergi menggunakan mobilnya menuju dorm Super Junior. Dia berharap Junmyeon ada di sana mengunjungi Jungsoo ataupun Kyuhyun. Sunbaenim yang lumayan dekat dengan Junmyeon.

"Ada apa kamu pagi-pagi ke sini, Baekhyunie?" Tanya Ryeowook yang membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Apa Junmyeon hyung ada di sini, hyung?"

Ryeowook mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Junmyeon? Tidak… Dia tidak ada di sini" Ujar Junmyeon.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun yang tadi penuh harap, mendadak meredup begitu mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini, Wookie-ya?" Sesosok pria cantik datang dengan penampilan berantakan, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Heechul, orang tersebut, menguap dan kemudian ekspresinya menatap aneh Baekhyun yang berdiri di ruang depan bersama dengan Ryeowook.

Baekhyun membungkuk, member salam kepada Heechul, hyung di Super Junior yang lumayan dekat dengannya. "Annyeonghaseyo, hyungnim. Maaf mengganggu kalian pagi-pagi seperti ini"

"Ada apa, Baekkie?" Heechul mengabaikan permintaan maaf Baekhyun dan langsung bertanya.

"Junmyeon hyung mendadak menghilang pagi ini. Dan kami sedang mencarinya" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Junmyeon? Menghilang? Pagi-pagi bersalju seperti sekarang?" Heechul Nampak heran, Ryeowook pun begitu namun ia hanya diam saja.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Iyaa hyung. Pagi ini Junmyeon pergi dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa membawa mantel, handphone ataupun dompetnya. Kunci mobilnya pun masih ada di kamarnya. Kami tidak tahu dia kemana. Saat ini kami semua sedang mencarinya"

"Siapa yang menghilang? Aku mendengar nama Junmyeon di sebut" Tiba-tiba seseorang mengintereupsi mereka. Dan bukan hanya seseorang yang ternyata telah ada di sekitar mereka. Tetapi beberapa orang.

Kyuhyun, orang yang tadi menginterupsi mereka, menatap ketigaknya meminta penjelasan. Junmyeon adalah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Karena mereka sudah dekat sejak masih sama-sama training, meski Kyuhyun hanya sebentar mengalami masa training.

Mendengar nama Junmyeon di sebut dan mendengar sedikit penjelasan Baekhyun tadi, ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Junmyeon katanya menghilang dari dorm tanpa membawa apapun. Dan Baekhyun mencarinya kemari. Ia kira Junmyeon ada di sini" Ujar Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya dia mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang? Apa kalian ada masalah atau bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Jungsoo, pemimpin Super Junior dengan lembut dan penuh charisma kepemimpinannya.

Baekhyun sekilas seperti melihat diri Junmyeon dari cara bicara Jungsoo. Walau tidak mirip 100%, tetapi ada sedikit kemiripan dari kelembutan dan jiwa pemimpin mereka.

"Tidak hyung. Semalam kami kembali dari gedung SM untuk membicarakan tentang album natal terbaru kami. Dan kami semua langsung tidur sesuai dengan perintah Junmyeon hyung. Tetapi pagi tadi kami dikejutkan dengan menghilangnya dia tanpa petunjuk apapun dan meninggalkan semua barangnya di dorm. Hanya sebuah buku yang Sehun temukan, yang merupakan buku Junmyeon hyung yang menjadi petunjuk kami" Ujar Baekhyun. Matanya kembali memanas mengingat setiap kalimat yang ditulis oleh Junmyeon.

Jungsoo mendekati Baehyun dan mengusap pelan bahunya untuk member ketenangan untuk Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat, ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi berkaitan dengan apa yang Junmyeon tulis dibuku tersebut.

"Apa yang ia tulis dibuku tersebut?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan dan mulai berbicara. "Ia meminta maaf kepada kami. Dia bilang dia telah gagal memimpin kami. Dia ingin pergi melepas mimpinya demi melindungi mimpi kami. Dia ingin pergi meninggalkan kami dan berharap kami menemukan orang lain untuk memimpin kami"

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal dengan erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, perlahan mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Jungsoo yang melihatnya dengan jelas, langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan memberikan ketenangan dengan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Dia pergi, hyung. Junmyeon hyung ingin pergi meninggalkan kami seperti mereka yang sebelumnya meninggalkan kami. Tetapi ia pergi bukan karena ia terluka. Ia pergi karena kami. Kami yang membuatnya pergi, hyung. Kami ingin dia kembali. Kami tidak ingin orang lain memimpin kami menuju mimpi kami. Hanya Junmyeon hyung yang kami inginkan…" Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Jungsoo.

Member Super Junior yang lain hanya terdiam. Air mata mereka telah mengalir. Tanpa sesenggukan ataupun isakan, mereka menangis. Mereka mengerti perasaan kehilangan. Karena mereka juga pernah kehilangan beberapa anggota mereka. Tetapi mereka masih memiliki Jungsoo yang masih memimpin mereka. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Jungsoo juga pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka akan sama hancurnya sepert Baekhyun yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Aku ingin Junmyeon hyung kembali. Aku ingin dia kembali bersama kami. Aku ingin Junmyeon hyung,ku…"

...

Chanyeol POV

Aku berkeliling kesemua tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Junmyeon hyung. Tetapi Junmyeon hyung tidak ada dimana pun.

Hingga aku lelah. Aku menghentikan mobilku di pinggir sebuah taman. Aku ingat taman ini. Dulu kami sering menghabiskan waktu kami menghilangkan lelah kami setelah berlatih. Dulu Junmyeon hyung adalah mentor kami. Beberapa dari kami telah dipimpin Junmyeon hyung sejak masa training. Karena dia yang paling lama diantara kami masa trainingnya, pelatih kami mempercayainya menjaga dan membimbing kami.

Dulu dia sangat kurus. Sekarang pun masih kurus. Tetapi tidak sekurus dulu. Dia orang yang aku kenal berlatih dengan sangat keras. Dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berlatih dibandingkan kami semua. Kami semua mengira ia akan didebutkan bersama dengan SHINee sunbaenim.

Tetapi saat SHINee sunbaenim terbentuk, ia ternyata tidak juga didebutkan. Aku kira ia akan menyerah saat itu. Ternyata tidak. Ia menerima itu semua dengan lapang dada. Ia tetap berlatih dengan keras, meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda management kami akan segera mendebutkan dirinya.

Jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku sudah pergi sedari dulu meninggalkan masa pelatihan yang sangat keras dan melelahkan itu. Aku akan sangat kecewa jika aku tidak juga didebutkan padahal aku sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa Junmyeon hyung tetap berlatih tanpa mengenal lelah hanya demi cita-cita yang terlihat seperti sudah mustahil ia raih. Tetapi melihat semangatnya, aku akhirnya merasa semangat juga. Dan aku memiliki mimpi baru selain menjadi bintang. Aku bermimpi untuk menjadi bintang terkenal dan berada di puncak bersama dengan orang ini. Dengan orang yang telah begitu banyak memberikan aku inspirasi dan semangat. Aku bermimpi untuk dipimpin terus olehnya. Oleh Kim Junmyeon, seseorang yang telah aku anggap seperti hyung bagiku sendiri.

Dan saat akhirnya aku debut, betapa senangnya aku, ternyata mimpiku menjadi nyata. Aku didebutkan bersama dengan dirinya. Kami berada di group yang sama, EXO. Bahkan kami berada di sub group yang sama, EXO K. Dan dia menjadi pemimpin ku. Dan kami benar-benar berada di puncak bersama. Aku menerima banyak penghargaan bersama dengan EXO, dan dengan dirinya sebagai pemimpin kami.

Saat kami jatuh karena tertimpa begitu banyak masalah disaat seharunya kami merasakan titik tertinggi kami sebagai sebuah group, aku merasakan rasa sangat putus asa untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku. Disaat kami semua terluka dan terpuruk, hanya satu orang yang masih mampu berdiri mewakili kami semua menghadapi semuanya dan melindungi kami sekali lagi. Dan ia adalah Junmyeon hyung.

Aku kembali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum meski aku tahu itu adalah senyum terpaksa. Mengapa ia masih bisa berdiri seperti itu di atas panggung itu. Kami semua tidak ada yang berani naik keatas panggung dan bertemu dengan penggemar kami. Tetapi dia, seorang diri, berdiri disana mewakili kami semua dan mengatakan kami baik-baik saja walau sebenarnya kami tidak baik-baik saja.

Dia kembali menjadi panutanku sekali lagi. Aku semakin mengagumi dirinya. Dia yang kecil dan lebih kurus dariku, mampu menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar dibandingkan denganku. Dia yang selalu di cela karena dianggap tidak memiliki bakat apapun dan gagal menjaga keutuhan kami, tetap mampu berdiri menghadapi semua itu seperti semuanya bukanlah sebuah masalah yang harus ditakuti. Aku sangat salut dengannya. Aku kembali mencontoh semangatnya. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan melindunginya seperti ia melindungi kami.

Tetapi aku gagal. Aku ternyata tidak begitu mampu melindunginya. Aku sekarang kehilangannya. Kehilangan sosok yang menjadi panutanku. Sosok yang menjadi tujuanku. Orang yang selalu aku kagumi. Hyungku, yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku kehilangannya saat ini. Dan aku merasa sangat putus asa karena tidak dapat menemukannya.

 _Duk…_

Aku memukul stir mobilku dengan sangat keras. Aku eratkan kedua tanganku hingga memerah. Aku membanting kepalaku kedepan, membentur kedua kepalanku. Aku menangis putus asa. Menangisi kebodohanku dan ketidak pekaanku.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa" Aku berteriak. Meluapkan segala emosiku yang bertumpuk di dadaku. Rasa ini lebih sesak dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Saat kehilangan ketiga temanku yang lain, aku merasa sedih. Tetapi saat itu ada Junmyeon hyung yang membantuku menghilangkan rasa sedih itu dan kembali membangun semangatku. Tetapi saat ini aku kehilangan dirinya. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang dapat menghilangkan rasa sedih dan sesak ini. Ini rasanya jauh lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Dan aku merasa ratusan kali lebih sedih disbanding sebelumnya.

Aku menangis sesenggukan sendiri sekarang. Aku seperti kehilangan arah. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi untuk mencarinya. Aku sudah pergi kesemua tempat tetapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Tetapi aku tidak boleh menyerah…

Sesaat, aku kembali menemukan semangatku. Aku menumpuk lagi harapanku untuk menemukannya. Aku kembali semangat untuk membawanya kembali kepada kami semua. Cukup aku kehilangan untuk tiga kali. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Apalagi kehilangan dirinya. Kehilangan Junmyeon hyung, satu-satunya orang yang aku akui dan aku ingini menjadi pemimpinku menuju impian ku.

Aku kembali menatap kedepan. Dan bersiap untuk melajukan kembali mobilku.

Hingga aku melihat orang yang bersimpuh ditengah taman, dibawah hujan salju yang lebat. Aku memicingkan mataku, berusaha melihat sosok itu. Hatiku mengatakan aku mengenal orang tersebut.

Deg… Deg… Deg…

Dadaku berdetak dengan cepat. Saat aku semakin meyakini aku mengenali sosok itu. Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam dan hanya menggunakan hoodie hitam tipis sebagai penghalau dinginnya udara pagi ini.

Dia adalah orang yang aku cari saat ini. Orang yang sangat ingin aku temui saat ini.

Junmyeon hyung…

.

.

.

TBC

Hai... Aku kembali ^^ aku membawa chap baru untuk cerita ini...

Terimakasih atas semua dukungan kalian semua melalui review-nya. Aku merasa semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.  
Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

Dan aku harap kalian mau kembali me-review ceritaku ini...

Maaf aku tidak dapat menyebutkan satu-persatu yang telah memberikan aku masukan positif dan menyemangatiku.

Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian.

Nantikan kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan aku berjanji akan segera melanjutkannya.

Maaf jika banyak typo, aku tidak sempat mengeditnya karena aku tidak sabar untuk meng-publishnya. hehehe...

Sekian dan sekali lagi terimakasih banyak semuanya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

We'd Fight For You

Cast: Suho/Chanyeol/Sehun/ EXO [OT9]

Genre: Hurt/Friendship

Summary:

 _"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri, hyung"_

 _"Itu memang kenyataannya"_

 _"Bukan… Itu sama sekali salah. Kamu salah menilai dirimu sendiri"_

 _"Aku yang mengerti diriku sendiri. Kalian sama sekali tidak memahamiku"_

 _"Berhenti mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Kamu yang tidak memahami dirimu sendiri, hyung"_

 _Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka terdiam sesaat dan saling bertatapan tajam._

 _._

 _"Dia kritis"_

 _._

 _"Lepas kan aku, Jongin. Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada orang ini. Dia membuat Junmyeon hyung terluka"_

 _._

 _"Junmyeon hyung…"_

.

.

.

 _Brak…_

"Junmyeon hyung…" Jongin mendobrak pintu ruang latihan EXO yang ada di gedung SM. Namun ternyata orang yang ia cari tidak berada di sana.

Ia menghela napas berat. Ia tadi berlari dari dorm mereka, yang memang tidak seberapa jauh dari gedung SM. Dia berharap hyungnya tersebut sedang berada di sini. Namun harapannya sia-sia. Junmyeon tidak berada di sini.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia menuju kaca besar yang terpasang menggantikan tembok yang berguna untuk menampilkan refleksi diri mereka saat mereka semua sedang berlatih menari. Ia perlahan menyentuh kaca tersebut. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri yang berada di sana. Matanya memerah karena menangis di dorm tadi. Bibirnya agak membiru karena udara di luar yang sangat dingin dan ia baru saja berlari menuju kesini. Rambutnya pun acak-acakan, karena ia sama sekali belum menyisirnya sejak bangun tidur tadi. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan, jauh dari kesan Jongin atau Kai yang selama ini dilihat oleh para penggemarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi dirinya sendiri, Jongin menunduk dan beralih memandangi sepatu putih yang ia pakai berlari tadi. Ia mengambil asal sepatu dari rak sepatunya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sepatu yang ia pakai adalah sepatu hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Junmyeon.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Semoga kamu menyukainya. Aku lihat sepatumu sudah rusak karena terlalu sering kamu pakai berlatih" Suara lembut Junmyeon saat memberikan sepatu tersebut, terngiang ditelinga Jongin.

Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mengepalkan menahan napas sebentar, karena menahan emosi yang meluap didadanya. Dan ia menghembuskannya kasar. Kemudian ia duduk membelakangi kaca tersebut. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan tersebut. Jika mereka tidak ada kegiatan, mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka di sini. Apalagi saat mereka dalam masa persiapan comeback.

Banyak tawa dan canda yang mereka bagi di ruangan ini. Bahkan pertengkaran hingga perkelahian pun pernah terjadi di sini. Tangisan bahagia saat mereka memenangkan penghargaan pertama mereka, dan tangisan kesedihan saat mereka kehilangan rekan mereka pun terekam jelas disetiap sudut ruangan ini.

Jongin POV

Junmyeon hyung… Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Dulu, saat baru debut, banyak orang menyangka aku membencinya karena aku sering menolak rangkulannya atau mengabaikan mic yang ia sodorkan kepadaku. Sebenarnya mereka semua salah paham. Aku hanya canggung bersikap seperti yang Junmyeon hyung lakukan kepadaku di depan banyak orang. Aku sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya, dan sudah menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri.

Aku ingat sekali, saat aku pertama kali masuk SM menjadi murid training, pelatih mengenalkanku kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah mentorku. Dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, meski aku terlihat kaku kepadanya.

Semasa kami menjadi murid training, aku melihatnya sangat kaku dalam hal menari. Dia sering berlatih untuk gerakan yang sama berulang kali namun hasilnya tetap saja jauh dari seharusnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap semangat dan hanya tersenyum bodoh jika murid lain menertawakannya.

Sebagai seorang mentor, ia memang cukup tegas. Dia tidak mentolerir siapapun yang telat datang latihan ataupun tidak serius berlatih. Tetapi selain itu, ia juga adalah sosok yang lembut dan sangat penyayang. Semua orang senang didekatnya. Ia juga orang yang pintar. Saat sedang senggang, ia sering mengajari murid yang lebih muda darinya.

Suatu hari, ia mengalami cedera kaki saat sedang berlatih. Pelatih membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan dokter mengatakan, jika ia tidak dapat menari selama setahun penuh. Ia Nampak sangat kecewa dan sedih saat itu. Itu adalah saat pertama kalinya aku melihatnya putus asa seperti itu.

Walau ia mengalami cedera, ia tetap rajin datang berlatih. Ia menjadi lebih banyak berlatih bernyanyi. Dan aku suka itu. Aku sangat suka mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat lembut dan menenangkan.

Dan pada suatu hari, aku mengalami cedera punggung. Pelatih membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dan Junmyeon hyung pergi bersama kami. Ia menemaniku terus.

Aku harus beristirahat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu karena cederaku cukup serius dan aku tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Selama satu minggu itu Junmyeon hyung rajin menemaniku. Ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya menjengukku setelah pulang berlatih. Meski dengan langkah kaki tertatih, ia tetap datang menjengukku. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya dan menyuruhnya pulang saja dan beristirahat di rumahnya karena ia juga membutuhkan istirahat demi kesembuhan kakinya. Tetapi ia sangat keras kepala dan sulit untuk dilarang.

Setelah itu kami menjadi lebih dekat. Junmyeon hyung itu suka sekali mengomel dan marah-marah, tetapi ia tidak serius dan wajah marahnya malah terlihat lucu untuk kami.

Junmyeon hyung, dia juga seharusnya debut dengan SHINee. Tetapi karena saat itu ia sedang mempersiapkan kelulusannya, dan kakinya yang masih cedera, dia tidak jadi didebutkan dan Minho hyung menggantikannya. Aku melihatnya sedih saat ia tahu dirinya batal didebutkan. Aku ingin menghiburnya tetapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tetapi saat EXO dibentuk dan aku tahu aku akhirnya akan debut, aku sangat senang. Junmyeon hyung memelukku dan memberikan aku semangat. Saat itu aku baru menyadari, aku sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal saat pertama kali aku datang, aku lebih pendek darinya. Tubuhnya menjadi terasa sangat kecil dan kurus. Muncul perasaan untuk selalu melindunginya sejak saat itu.

Dan saat sajangnim membacakan siapa saja anggota untuk team K dan M, aku senang karena aku satu team dengan Junmyeon hyung. Dan ia yang menjadi leaderku. Dia memang pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dia adalah sosok yang memiliki kewibawaan dan sangat melindungi kami. Meski awalnya banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya dibandingkan dengan Kris hyung, tetapi kami yakin dia adalah sosok pemimpin yang sangat hebat. Mereka semua salah menilainya. Kami yang selalu bersamanya sangat tahu jika ia sangat pantas menjadi pemimpin kami.

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan mengambil ponselku. Aku menyalakannya dan membuka sebuah folder pesan dari Junmyeon hyung.

 _'Jongin-ah… Jangan terlalu lelah berlatih. Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Segeralah pulang dan beristirahatlah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Hyung menyayangimu'_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir darinya semalam. Saat aku memilih tetap tinggal untuk berlatih dan membiarkan mereka semua untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Aku tidak menyangka, ini akan menjadi pesan terakhirnya sebelum ia menghilang. Aku membacanya berulang kali. Dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir lagi dari sudut mataku. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Aku membiarkannya jatuh dan membasahi layar ponselku.

Jongin POV END

Author POV

Jongin menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menggenggam erat ponselnya didadanya.

"Hyung… Dimana dirimu berada? Kenapa kamu meninggalkan kami? Kemana aku harus mencarimu lagi?" Kedua bahu Jongin bergetar. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya. Ia menangis tersedu dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya.

…

 _Deg… Deg… Deg…_

Dada Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat. Ia meyakini jika ia mengenali sosok itu. Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam dan hanya menggunakan hoodie hitam tipis sebagai penghalau dinginnya udara pagi ini.

Dia adalah orang yang sedang mereka cari saat ini. Orang yang sangat ingin dirinya temukan saat ini.

Junmyeon…

Dengan tergesa, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan kencang. Ia berlari menuju orang tersebut.

"Junmyeon hyung…" Serunya sambil terus berlari.

Dia menarik tangan kurus yang terlihat sangat memerah, membuat si empunya tangan berdiri dengan agak sedikit terhuyung karena terkejut.

"Chanyeol-ah…"Lirih orang tersebut yang ternyata benar adalah Junmyeon. Suara terdengar sangat lemah dan bergetar.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Ia segera memeluk sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia memeluk dengan sangat erat tubuh yang bergetar karena udara yang semakin terasa dingin.

"Hyung… Kenapa kau berada disini? Kenapa kamu pergi dari kami" Tanyanya.

Junmyeon yang hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas pelukannya.

Merasa Junmyeon tidak membalasnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan dan menatap wajah Junmyeon. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat wajah tersebut. Mata Junmyeon terlihat sangat sayu dan sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Bibirnya membiru dan bergetar. Wajahnya juga sangat pucat. Junmyeon terlihat sangat lemah dan berantakan.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung. Yang lain sedang mencarimu juga sekarang" Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Junmyeon tetap menatap kosong kearahnya dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Chanyeol menjadi semakin cemas dengan sikap aneh Junmyeon. "Hyung" Panggil Chanyeol lirih. "Ayo kita pulang"

Junmyeon melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. "Aku tidak bisa" Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin.

Chanyeol sangat kaget mendengarnya. Terdengar seperti bukan Junmyeon yang ia kenal selama ini. Junmyeon terkesan sangat dingin. Dan tatapan matanya juga bukan tatapan mata Junmyeon yang selama ini menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Hyung…"

"Pulanglah… Katakan kepada yang lain aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan kembali" Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Mata Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon dengan gelisah. "Kenapa kamu tidak bisa kembali, hyung?" Ulangnya.

Junmyeon menghela napas kasar. "Tempatku bukan disana. Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali" Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak… EXO adalah tempatmu. Kamu tidak akan bisa kemana-mana selain kembali kepada kami, hyung. Kamu adalah bagian dari EXO dan selamanya akan seperti itu"

"Apa kalian tidak mengerti juga?" Nada suara Junmyeon meninggi dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, ia mundur selangkah.

"Apa kalian tidak mengerti juga? Aku terluka… Aku merasa sangat bersalah melihat EXO menjadi seperti sekarang. Kita tidak lagi seperti dulu. Aku gagal menjaga kalian. Aku bukan pemimpin yang pantas untuk kalian. Aku terluka… Aku terluka karena aku merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin kalian" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang masih tinggi. Ekspresinya menjadi sangat keras dan matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kamu sesali, hyung? EXO memang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Karena EXO sekarang semakin sukses dan bersinar. Dan itu juga karena kami dipimpin olehmu" Chanyeol berusaha melunakan hati Junmyeon. Namun hati Junmyeon nampaknya sudah tertutupi dengan emosi. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Tidak… Aku bukan pemimpin yang sehebat itu. EXO sukses karena kalian semua. Karena Jongin dan Yixing yang bisa menari dengan sangat indah. Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun yang memiliki suara emas. Dirimu dan Sehun yang merupakan rapper kami. Juga Minseok yang hebat dan dapat mengimbangi semua kemampuan kalian. Itu semua karena kalian, bukan karenaku" Suara Junmyeon perlahan menjadi pelan. Dan ia menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Hyung salah" Chanyeol kembali mendekati Junmyeon. "Hyung adalah segalanya. Hyung yang mempimpin kami menuju kesuksesan ini. Hyung yang selalu melindungi kami mendapat kesulitan. Mejaga kami saat kami sakit. Mengatur group sehingga kami bisa lebih kompak. Hyung satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada seorangpun di group yang bisa menjadi seperti hyung"

"Jangan berusaha menghiburku. Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang seperti kau ucapkan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seseorang yang didebutkan hanya karena kasihan bukan karena bakat apapun. Aku hanya orang yang tidak berguna yang hanya akan mebuat EXO terpuruk dan…."

 _Plak…_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menampar Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang kaget, memegangi pipi kirinnya yang memerah. Chanyeolpun sama kagetnya. Ia menatap tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan menampar Junmyeon tadi.

"M-maaf hyung…" Chanyeol sangat merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal diluar kendalinya. Ia sangat geram mendengar penuturan Junmyeon tadi, hingga ia tidak bisa menahan tangannya sendiri menampar Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum sinis dan masih belum menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya" Ujarnya datar.

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri, hyung"

"Itu memang kenyataannya"

"Bukan… Itu sama sekali salah. Kamu salah menilai dirimu sendiri"

"Aku yang mengerti diriku sendiri. Kalian sama sekali tidak memahamiku"

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Kamu yang tidak memahami dirimu sendiri, hyung"

Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka terdiam sesaat dan saling bertatapan tajam.

"Kalian merasa kalian mengerti aku. Kalian salah… Aku bukan seperti apa yang kau ucapkan barusan. Aku hanya orang lemah. Orang lemah yang tidak bisa melindungi kelompokku sendiri. Aku lemah dan tidak berguna"

"Stop hyung… Berhenti menyucapkan itu…" Seru Chanyeol marah.

Namun bukannya berhenti, Junmyeon malah semakin menjadi. Ia terus mengucapkan hal buruk tentang dirinya.

"Aku bodoh… Aku tidak berbakat… Aku cengeng… Aku lemah… Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk berada di EXO…"

"Berhenti hyung… Kumohon hentikan…" Chanyeol memohon. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya mendengar setiap ucapan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap kosong kearah lain. Ia masih terus meracau tentang dirinya yang lemah dan tidak berguna.

"Aku hanya akan menghambat kalian. Aku hanya akan mengacaukan EXO. Semua akan lebih baik jika tanpa aku. Kalian akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menjadi bagian dari kalian…"

"Hyung…" Perlahan air mata Chanyeol mengalir. Ia sangat miris melihat hyungnya menjadi seperti ini. Terlihat sangat putus asa dan lemah.

"Pergilah… Tinggalkan aku… Biarkan aku di sini… Aku tidak akan kembali… Aku lebih baik di sini… Aku tidak akan mengacaukan semuanya jika aku tetap berada di sini… Tinggalkan aku…"

 _Bugh…_

Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya. Ia memukul pipi Junmyeon dengan sangat keras sampai membuat tubuh Junmyeon terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aku bilang hentikan… Hentikan mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu…" Chanyeol menggegam erat kerah hoodie Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon menatapnya.

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Junmyeon. "Kamu yang harusnya berhenti, Park Chanyeol…"

 _Bugh…_

Junmyeon membalas Chanyeol. Ia memukul wajah Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya telak dan membuat Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman pada dirinya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Berhenti menghiburku…" Ujar Junmyeon dingin.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Junmyeon semakin tajam. "Jika aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang dengan baik-baik, aku akan melakukannya dengan kasar. Aku akan membawamu kembali kepada kami semua" Ujarnya dingin. Ia menarik tangan kanan Junmyeon kasar.

Junmyeon berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Namun sangat sulit, mengingat tangan Chanyeol lebih besar daripada tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol…." Seru Junmyeon marah.

"Tidak… Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi"

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku…."

"Tidak…"

"Park Chanyeol… Lepaskaaaan…" Junmyeon mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan dia berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali berusaha menarik tangan Junmyeon. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh tangan Junmyeon, Junmyeon lebih dahulu menepisnya kasar dan kembali memukul wajahnya. Chanyeol yang bersumpah akan membawa Junmyeon kembali meski harus menggunakan cara kasarpun akhirnya meladeni tindakan Junmyeon. Ia memukul balik Junmyeon. Dan kemudian mereka terlibat baku hantam yang lebih parah.

 _Bugh…_

Chanyeol terjatuh setelah Junmyeon memukul pelipisnya. Keduanya terengah-engah. Wajah mereka berdua telah babak belur. Darah keluar dari suduh bibir, hidung, dan pelipis masing-masing.

Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Junmyeon berbalik dan melangkah untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia dapat melangkah lagi, tangan Chanyeol kembali mencengkramnya. Junmyeon berusaha menepisnya lagi, namun Chanyeol tetap menggegamnya dengar erat. Junmyeon berbalik dan kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima pukulan Junmyeon lagi. Namun setelah beberapa detik, ia tidak juga merasakannya. Ia membuka kembali kedua matanya. Dan saat itu juga tubuh Junmyeon terjatuh. Chanyeol pun ikut terjatuh untuk menahan tubuh Junmyeon.

"Hyung…" Panggil Chanyeol cemas.

Junmyeon masih tetap menunduk. Kemudian tangan kirinya meraih bahu Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam erat punggung jaket yang Chanyeol pakai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menangis dan kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya kebahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menangis. Ia meraih Junmyeon kedalam pelukannya. Mereka menangis bersama dibawah butiran salju.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bisa mengontrol emosinya dan ia juga merasa Junmyeon sudah lebih tenang. "Hyung, ayo kita pulang…" Bisiknya lirih. Namun Junmyeon sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol merasa sangat cemas karena Junmyeon sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan mengendorkan pelukannya dari tubuh Junmyeon. "Hyung? Gwen…" Ucapannya terhenti bersamaan dengan tubuh Junmyeon yang terjatuh dari pelukannya dan membentur tanah.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat tubuh Junmyeon yang tergeletak lemah di tanah. Wajah Junmyeon sudah sangat pucat, lebih pucat dibanding tadi. Bibirnya semakin biru dan memucat. Dadanya bergerak dengan sangat lemah, malah terlihat hampir tidak ada pergerakan seperti Junmyeon sudah tidak bernapas.

"Hyung…" Serunya dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Junmyeon dan memeluknya didadanya.

"Hyung…. Bangun…" Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Junmyeon pelan. Namun tetap tidak ada respon.

Air matanya kembali mengalir dan jatuh membasahi pipi Junmyeon. "Kumohon bangun, hyung… Jangan membuatku takut"

Dan Junmyeon sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Ia menaruh jarinya di depan hidung Junmyeon. Ia dapat merasakan betapa lemah hembusan napas Junmyeon.

Akhirnya dengan segenap tenaganya, ia mengangkat tubuh kurus Junmyeon dan membawanya setengah berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia segera meletakan Junmyeon di kursi, disamping kursi nya untuk mengemudi. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya ketubuh Junmyeon. Dan kemudian memasangkan safety belt Junmyeon. Ia menutup pintu dan berlari kearah pintunya, bergegas memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, ia menatap Junmyeon sekilas.

"Kumohon bertahan, hyung" Ujarnya lirih dan ia segera mengendarai mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Junmyeon.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Jalanan memang tidak begitu ramai, tetapi licin karena dipenuhi salju. Namun Chanyeol tidak perduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah membawa Junmyeon kerumah sakit dengan segera.

…

Chanyeol POV

Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Sudah dua jam aku terduduk di depan ruang ICU. Kini aku sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Dan Junmyeon hyung sedang ditangani di dalam sana. Aku sangat cemas menunggu kabar dari para dokter yang sedang menanganinya. Aku berdoa, semoga tidak ada hal serius yang menimpanya. Aku akan sangat menyesal jika ia kenapa-napa. Aku telah memukulnya terlalu keras dan membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Dan tanpa aku sadari, air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku menghapusnya, dan menarik napas dalam. Kemudian aku ingat, aku belum member kabar kepada yang lain. Mereka pasti masih mencari Junmyeon hyung sekarang.

Aku merogoh kantongku dan mengambil ponselku. Aku ketik beberapa pesan di group chat kami agar semua bisa membacanya, termasuk Yixing hyung yang sedang berada di China sekarang.

Akhirnya pintu yang sedari aku tatap pun terbuka. Beberapa perawat dan dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri salah seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana kondisi hyung saya, dok?" Aku langsung bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Dokter tersebut menghela napasnya. Melihat reaksinya seperti itu, dadaku semakin berpacu dengan cepat. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ini bukanlah kabar yang baik.

"Saya mohon katakan bagaimana keadaannya, dok. Hyung saya baik-baik saja kan?" Ku raih kerah jasnya. Dan memegangnya erat.

"Kondisi tuan Kim sangat mengkhawatirkan" Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa maksud anda? Ada apa dengannya" Aku semakin menuntut kejelasannya. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi.

"Dia…"

…

Author POV

 _'Aku sudah menemukannya. Sekarang kami sedang berada di rumah sakit Seoul. Segeralah kemari…'_

Setelah membaca sebaris pesan dari Chanyeol, MInseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun langsung bergegas dari tempat mereka masing-masing menuju rumah sakit seoul. Dalam hati mereka, mereka berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan pemimpin mereka tersebut.

Mereka tiba di sana hampir bersamaan. Kedatangan mereka berbondong-bondong menarik perhatian banyak orang. EXO adalah group yang sangat terkenal saat ini. Dan melihat mereka semua berada di sini dengan wajah cemas, membuat semua yang melihat mereka bertanya-tanya.

Mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang tersebut. Mereka berlari bersama menuju tempat Junmyeon. Dan mereka menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk tertunduk lesu di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh pelan dan melihat rekan-rekannya menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Minseok yang sampai di samping Chanyeol pertama kali langsung bertanya padanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menangis dan meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

Semua bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun maju dan memegang bahu Chanyeol untuk memenangkanya.

"Tenanglah… Dan tolong ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Di mana kamu menemukannya? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Dan kenapa wajahmu penuh luka seperti itu?" Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlahan mulai dapat mengontrol emosinya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku menemukannya di taman. Kami terlibat perkelahian karena ia tidak mau ku ajak pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku segera membawanya kesini" Ujar Chanyeol lemah.

Mereka semua membelalakan mata. Mendengar kalau Chanyeol dana Junmyeon terlibat perkelahian dan itu yang membuat wajahnya menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

"Aku sungguh tak bermaksud memukulnya. Aku tidak dapat menahan emosiku karena ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata tak berguna tentang dirinya. Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku sendiri dan memukulnya terlebih dahulu. Aku minta maaf… Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melukainya, teman-teman…" Chanyeol kembali menangis. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah dengan kondisi Junmyeon sekarang.

 _Plak…_

Semua terkejut. Tiba-tiba Sehun maju dan menampar pipi kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terkejut namun ia diam saja. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Sehun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menamparnya seperti itu?" Hardik Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak menatap Baekhyun. Tetapi ia malah menatap tajam Chanyeol, yang tidak berani menatapnya balik.

"Kenapa kamu memukulnya? Kenapa melukainya? Jika ada apa-apa dengannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hyung" Sehun berseru marah kepada Chanyeol.

Jongin, Minseok, dan Jongdae berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari Chanyeol. Mereka takut Sehun memukul Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menyalahkan Chanyeol, Oh Sehun? Apa kamu tidak lihat, dia juga terluka. Itu artinya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang memukul Junmyeon hyung. Tetapi Junmyeon hyung juga memukulnya. Mereka sama-sama berkelahi. Tidak kah kamu mendengarnya tadi?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya, melihat Sehun menyalahkan Chanyeol.

Sehun terus berontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ketiga temannya. "Terus saja membelanya. Sekarang yang sekarat adalah Junmyeon hyung. Junmyeon hyung yang berada di dalam sana karena dia. Kenapa kamu masih membelanya? Dia pantas disalahkan. Dia yang membuat Junmyeon berada di sini saat ini" Sehun pun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia sangat marah karena hyung kesayangannya, yang merupakan roommate nya terluka.

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Oh Sehun…" Baekhyun bergerak maju dan berusaha meraih Sehun untuk memukulnya.

Tetapi sebelum dia berhasil meraih Sehun, Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya menghentikannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Semua yang diucapkan Sehun benar, Baek. Aku yang salah. Aku sudah membuat Junmyeon hyung berada di sini saat ini" Ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Sudah berhenti semuanya. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar seperti ini? Kita di sini untuk mengetahui kondisi Junmyeon hyung. Bukan untuk berkelahi" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, merasa jengah dengan semua yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia menatap tajam ke-enam rekannya yang lain.

Semua terdiam. Sehun pun sudah berhenti berontak. Jongin, Minseok, dan Jongdae telah melepaskannya. Baekhyun juga sudah tenang, meski ia dan Sehun masih salih bertatapan tajam.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi Junmyeon hyung sekarang, hyung? Apa kata dokter?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatap semua rekannya satu-persatu. Mereka semua menunggu Chanyeol berbicara.

"Dia…" Suara Chanyeol tercekat. Ia berat rasanya mau menyampaikan apa yang dokter katakan kepadanya tadi.

"Dia kritis" Ucapnya lirih. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun hampir saja maju dan memukul Chanyeol lagi jika tidak langsung ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Lepas kan aku, Jongin. Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada orang ini. Dia membuat Junmyeon hyung terluka" Seru Sehun emosi.

Jongin tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak mau melepaskan Sehun yang sedang mengamuk. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu dan membiarkanmu memukul Chanyeol hyung lagi"

"Dia pantas dihajar. Itu bahkan tidak seberapa dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Junmyeon hyung sekarang. Aku harus menghajarnya. Membuatnya merasakan apa yang Junmyeon hyung rasakan"

 _Plak…_

Seketika semua hening. Sehun terdiam setelah Kyungsoo menamparnya dengan keras.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu, Oh Sehun" Ucap Kyungsoo tajam.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya, Kyungsoo baru saja menamparnya.

"Hentikan semuanya. Kalau kalian terus berkelahi seperti ini. Kita akan menjadi perhatian banyak orang, dan banyak media. Jaga sikap kalian. Ini tempat umum. Dan tahan emosi kalian. Kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Seharunya kalian semua dapat berpikir lebih dewasa" Minseok angkat bicara. Dan semua terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Oh Sehun. Berhentilah menyalahkan Chanyeol. Ia pasti memiliki alas an mengapa ia dan Junmyeon sampai berkelahi. Dan kita juga belum mendengar semua ucapannya tentang kondisi Junmyeon" Sehun hanya terdiam dan membuang mukanya. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol… Katakan kepada kami semua yang dokter katakan tentang kondisi Junmyeon"

"Junmyeon hyung, mengalami hiportemia akut karena terlalu lama berada di udara dingin dengan pakaian setipis itu. Paru-parunya terendam banyak air karena udara dingin. Itu membuat pernapasannya terhambat dan kondisi tubuhnya menurun dengan drastis" Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap semua mata di hadapannya.

Mereka semua terdiam mencerna ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Mereka semua terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka sangat mencemaskan kondisi Junmyeon.

Sehun berbalik dan menuju pintu yang masih tertutup di hadapannya saat ini. Dari jendelanya, ia dapat melihat orang yang dikenalinya sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa alat medis di sekitarnya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hyung…." Ujarnya lirih ditengah tangisannya. Ia menyentuh kaca jendela itu. Dan dari belakang ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

Jongin kini juga sudah menangis sambil masih memeluk Sehun yang terlihat sangat terguncang. Sehun adalah yang paling dekat dengan Junmyeon. Karena mereka selalu bersama sejak masa pelatihan dan di dorm pun mereka selalu mendapat kamar yang sama sejak debut.

Mereka semua sama terkejutnya dan sedihnya dengan Sehun. Tetapi mereka mengerti, Sehun yang paling terguncang. Selain dekat dengan Junmyeon, dia juga adalah maknae di group mereka. Dia yang paling kecil dan masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Walau ia seumuran dengan Jongin, tetapi Jongin dapat bersikap lebih dewasa daripada dirinya.

"Junmyeon hyung…"

-TBC-

Hi... Aku kembali  
Maaf yaa kalau kelamaan. Soalnya aku mencari inspirasi (?) dulu ahahaha...

Semoga kalian masih setia untuk membaca cerita ini.  
Oh yaa... ada yang katanya bingung mau manggil aku apa hehehe...  
panggil aja aku Riiee yaa ^^  
Salam kenal semuanya yang baru sudah pernah atau baru baca ff ini. Aku juga penulis baru disini hehehehe...

Special thanks for reviewers

 **Dewi624, Ahn Ja Ni, Tiwi21, xx1031, Guest, myeonieee96**


End file.
